Spider, Spider
by unicorn guts
Summary: Dib has issues. Nightmare!Zim/Dib :made an error before, it should be fixed now:


Dib blinks at his surroundings, a mist covered the crumbling and eerie buildings that rose high above the boy's head. Dib's eyes strained to see against the mist that fogged his glasses, this looked alot like his neighboorhood, did this mean his house was nearby?

Shadows flint across the tattered ground, faceless pieces of meat that looked alot like people were huddled up against eachother - butchered and mangled like broken dolls, bleeding like stuck pigs. Dib flinches, trying desperately to step over them, blood staining the bottom of his shoes.

Several thoughts swam in Dib's head, all of them involving a way to get himself out of this place. In a daze, Dib began to prod around the area, ignoring the tight, painful feeling crawling up his throat.

The mist began to thin, and more bodies came into his view, but they were beginning to look familiar and this made Dib shake.

His legs began to waver with the more things he saw.

Blood covering the floor in garish puddles, maggots and flies eating away at decaying flesh-

His eyes were wide, almost to the point were they were parting from their sockets, his fingers were trembling to grip the hem of his shirt.

Something is looming over the bodies, breathing heavily, it's back straightens and Dib sees and he can't look away-

Two gaping holes where ruby eyes should have been, were ripped out from their sockets, replaced with empty black that stared at the boy endlessly.

The undead Irken's uniform had been stripped from his left arm and left to hang down in tatters, revealing neat gashes along the pastel green skin. Bile rose up Dib's small throat, eyes stinging, sickness washing over him in a tidal wave as he stumbled backwards.

"Little Dib." The nightmare titters, a slow grin and razorsharp teeth gracing it's already horrid apperence, crimson lines trickled steadily from the inside of the zombie's mouth.

Dib winces, eyes shutting as he shook violently, desperately trying to control the urge to wet himself.

The boy lets out a distressed cry when his eyes open again, the other's breath ghosting past his face, the nightmare's form completely over-shadows his. He backs away, blinking back tears as a black, fleshy appendage slithering out of the hole were (not) Zim's PAK should be and ensnares itself around the child's waist, holding him in place.

A hand slowly reached for Dib's face, and at a quick, cursory glance he noticed a lack of fingers on the nightmare's right hand (the appendages had been severed clean off). Dib shudders, tears streaming from his frightened eyes, breath hitching as bloody stumps stroke his cheek-_lovingly_, streaks of red painted slowly across his face in meaningless shapes.

"How about a kiss? Hmm?" The nightmare asks, sweetly, black as sin tongue slithering against the boy's cheek.

Cold, dead fingers slack underneath the child's shirt, grinning (blood-stained) teeth then nipping on the exposed throat and all of it sends Dib's heart aflutter.

Blood and rust seeps into Dib's mouth, breathing in the monster's poison greedily, gasping as clawed fingers (the only ones left) were shoved down his pants.

It's sick, wrong and exciting, Dib pushes his body deeper into his.

x

The vision's are getting longer, even without the machine.

At Skool, his nightmare's twin glares at him from across the cafeteria, an insult falling out of his pretty mouth. Dib's eyes fog, thinking about his blood pooling around the Irken's military boots and his pants tighten.

When the next vision comes around, Dib secrectly wishes it would leave him stuck.

x

Dib's nightmare advances, bloody halo and all, Dib remains still. The only thumb (not) Zim has caresses Dib's lower lip, and the boy takes the digit into his warm mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

It tastes like rust.

Dib closes the distance between them almost bashfully, arms circling the undead Irken's waist and resting his head on the nightmare's chest, a small smile makes it's way onto the boy's face.

"I love you." Dib squeaks, pulling away abrubtly and the nightmare stares for a moment, looking surprised.

A hallowed eye quirks, watching little boy-flesh turn red, grinning like a devil before laughing.

Blood dribbles down the nightmare's chin, and Dib laps it up before kissing it's gory mouth.

x

Dib lets out a breathy moan as his small body swallows (not) Zim whole, pale hands palming the other's chest as he pulls himself up to thrust himself down again. Dib kneels, grinding himself onto the other's, his nightmare makes a pleased grunt-Dib winces at the hands clenching his sides, moving him up and down until they both burst.

While Dib is pulling up his pants, (not) Zim bruises his milky white neck with his serrated teeth and Dib cries out, a beautiful sound to the nightmare's damaged antenna's.

Dib's heart pounds, every painful touch sending him deeper in his adoration for Zim's unholy counterpart.

The boy bleeds heavily, hemorrhaging all over the nightmare's hands, Dib wants to leave his smell all over the floor-the one made up to look like Zim's living room, the one in Dib's digusting head.

"Do you love me?" Dib asks, words coming out in little, pained whimpers and the nightmare grins.

"No." He rasps, and it makes Dib's knees quiver when the zombie grabs his hand and shoves it up his tattered shirt.

Dib feels a gap, a hole in (not) Zim's chest where a heart would be, the thing that would pump fresh blood and fill his flesh into something living.

x

Dib comes back, into his living room, sitting on the couch like nothing had happened. He wrung his hands and bit his knuckles, desperately wanting to go back.

Little sister Gaz wanders in, unaware of Dib's abscene and she sits on the couch next to him, stretching her legs against the table in front.

A moment passes, and the little girl's face contorts into a grimace. Her voice breaks into Dib's thoughts; how his nightmare's long talons scratch the back of his hands whenever they intertwine together.

"You smell like a slaughter house."


End file.
